Labels
by Averysillybird
Summary: John can't figure out his feelings for Sherlock. They aren't sexual, but what are they? And how does Sherlock feel? (Rated K for a few swear words and adult concepts. )


They had been called the perfect couple so many times, and each time John had insisted he was not gay. There are only so many times you can be told you and another person would be a perfect couple before you start contemplating it, even if that contemplation is mostly at a subconscious level. John began to wonder if perhaps there was something more than platonic about his feelings for Sherlock. Most of the time, though, he tried to push away and ignore those thoughts, telling himself it wasn't worth trying to figure out. One night, however, John had a dream that he dragged Sherlock on a picnic. The consulting detective complained endlessly but John knew he was enjoying himself. At one point they were both just talking about the universe, life, and what it all means. Suddenly John felt himself pulled towards Sherlock, he kissed him passionately. At first Sherlock seemed surprised but then kissed him back, it was then that John woke up. Rolling over in his bed with a moan, he realized this was no longer something he could put off, he had to figure out what he was feeling towards his eccentric flatmate. "I am not looking forward to this at all," John whispered, sighing deeply.

* * *

John sat in the chair opposite Sherlock, pretending to be on his laptop. Sherlock was absent mindly playing his violin, clearly lost in thought. John forced his mind to try and think about Sherlock without his clothes on. The image was incredibly uncomfortable, though. Sherlock looked much better in his clothes, they added to his charm, his… attractiveness. The idea of Sherlock saying sexual words to him, made John uncomfortable too. He narrowed his eyes, in no way did he want to have sex with the man in front of him. Sherlock seemed to notice the change in John's expression. He turned his attention to him and said blankly, "Your expression and body language imply you are rather uncomfortable about what you are thinking about." John turned bright pink and hid his face behind his laptop. "What I'm thinking about is none of your damn business," he said, trying to sound forceful. Sherlock smirked and went back to his playing. John stood up and headed back to his room thinking silently, _If this isn't sexual attraction, what could it be?_

* * *

_I am going to regret this, I am going to regret this, _John repeated over and over again in his head as he searched for a site that could give him advice. Taking a deep breath he googled _ non-sexual attractions._ He came across a site called AVEN, or Asexual Visibility and Education Network. "Well I am not asexual, I am very sexually attracted to women," John said, feeling slightly offended, but then he saw the page he was directed to. It talked about the difference between sexual and romantic attraction. "Huh," he said, scanning the page, _maybe it's romantic attraction I feel towards Sherlock. _He began looking up discussion threads about romantic vs sexual attraction. He finally stumbled across the term biromantic. He repeated the word a few times, and liked the way it sounded. It felt natural, it felt right. He was biromantic hetrosexual, and now he wanted to tell someone. _Maybe if I tell Sherlock he'll tell me what he identifies as! _John smiled and blushed slightly. His smile faded quickly though when he remember some of the other terms he had read. _What if he's… aromantic? What if he's only attracted to people platonically? What if I'll never get the chance to kiss him? _John shook his head and said to himself, "John, you're a solider and a doctor, now stop panicking, stop being such a coward about this and just go out and tell him. Whatever happens, happens, it won't be the end of the world no matter what." John took a deep breath, straightened out his jumper and headed into the Parlor.

* * *

"Uh Sherlock, there is something I want to tell you," Sherlock looked up, from his violin. He raised his eyebrow and asked, "Is it something interesting? I have already composed 3 sonatas this morning and I am beginning to become bored." John sighed and sat down on the chair opposite Sherlock, his hands clasped tightly together. He stared down at them, unable to look Sherlock in the eyes. "I don't know if you'll find it interesting Sherlock, but it's something I have learned about myself recently and I thought it was important to share it with someone." "And you choose me to tell it to?" John nodded and said, "Yes, you're my… closest friend after all." Sherlock nodded slowly and said, "Alright, what is it?" "I'm…" he took a deep breath and looked up, "Biromantic." Sherlock didn't seem to understand what John meant. "Biromantic?" "Yes, basically it means I can be romantically attracted to men or women." Sherlock nodded again. "Alright." "I am still Hetrosexual though, I only am sexually attracted to women. Sherlock had already begun to turn back to his violin, "I know what Hetrosexual means John." He begun to play his violin again. John sighed in frustration. _He doesn't care at all! What a self-centered ass! _ He stood up and walked over to get his coat. Sherlock stopped playing and asked, "Are you upset?" "Why do you care Sherlock, it's not as though my feelings matter do you," he snapped, not turning around. Before Sherlock could respond, John was rushing down the stairs and slamming the front door.

* * *

When John returned he had a much more level head. He felt a bit guilty for the way he had snapped at Sherlock, and he sort of wanted to apologize. At the same time, though, he was still rather frustrated. When he entered the flat, he heard the sound of water boiling. "Sherlock, is that you?" he called, taking off his jacket. Sherlock's head appeared around the kitchen wall. "Yes, I am making tea, would you like any?" John looked mildly surprised, normally making tea was his job. "Uh yeah sure, tea sounds good," he said, nodding. John walked into the kitchen. When he saw his friend at the stove he stuck his hands in his pockets, sighed, stared at his feet and said, "Look I am sorry." Sherlock took the kettle off the burner and poured the water into a teapot. "No John, I am sorry." John looked up in surprise, had Sherlock just apologized to him? Sherlock turned around to face John and said, "I know how much labels mean to some people. My reaction came from the fact that I, myself, do not feel labels are significant. I Do, in fact, care about you and your emotions." It wasn't the best apology in the world but john was blown away by how sincere it was. "I uh… thank you Sherlock," John said nodding, staring at the floor again. There was a brief silence, as Sherlock checked on the tea. When the consulting detective turned around again, John looked up and asked a bit sheepishly, "I know you don't identify with labels, but how would you describe your attractions?" Sherlock sighed, rolled his eyes and said, "I very rarely experience romantic attraction, but when I do that attraction can be with someone of any gender. I do not experience sexual attraction. John smiled slightly as the butterflies in his stomach began to flutter. There was still a chance. "Thank you for telling me Sherlock." He nodded, "As I said, it's not that big of a deal for me." He poured himself a cup of tea and headed into the parlor. _There is a chance I may get to kiss him yet,_ John thought happily. _For now though, things can just happen the way they are meant to, because as long as he is a part of my life, I am happy. _


End file.
